Juli in the closet
by Carebear1216
Summary: Juli aand Gill story. OOC. Juli bi-polar. Gill a pain in the ass. there is cursing so be warned.


THIS IS SHORT LITTLE STORY THAT I WROTE!!! I DON'T OWN ANY HARVEST MOON CHARACTERS!!!

**OOC, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!!!!**

**THIS IS FOR YOU SHAWNA HOPE YOU LOVE IT!!!**

"GOOD MORNING GILLY!!!! HOW ARE YOU!!!!" Juli sings as he barges into the library.

"What the hell do you want Julius!?" Gill yelled from behind his book.

"I just wanted to see what you do on Fridays." Juli said as he rocks back and forth on his feet.

"You know what I do on Fridays, I've been doing it for the last 4 YEARS!! And for the past 4 years you have always asked me the same thing!! Are you stupid or something?! Why don't you leave me alone!!" Gill screamed jumping up from the table he was sitting at pushing his chair across the room and hitting a bookshelf almost causing it to tip over.

"Cheese, Gilly-bear, I was just wondering and yes I am stupid. Stupid to ever think you are nice." Juli said crying as he ran out of the library.

The same day….

"Julius, where are you?? I'm sorry that I yelled at you!!" Gill yelled as he searched for Juli. "Please come out Julius, I want to talk with you."

"Oh Gilly there you are!! I found you!! Tag your it now!!" Juli said as he jumped out from a bush and tagged Gill and then ran away again.

"What the fu…fudge!! When the hell did this bush get here and why did Julius just jump out of it?!? And wait did he just tag me? Yes he just tagged me and I think we are now playing a game of hide and seek… weird. Man he is bi-polar. One minute he is crying and the next he is jumping out of moving bushes. I have to stop smoking pot." Gill thought aloud as Juli ran away.

After all of this happened Gill, trying to wonder what the hell Juli was on, went looking for Juli. He looked everywhere in the town until he got to Juli's house. Know that he was in there. Gill opened the door and started to search the house. Gill knew he was getting closer because he could hear Juli laughing in his bedroom. So as an instinct, Gill opened the bedroom door and searched in there….

"Oh where could you be Julius? Are you under this," Gill bends down to look under the pink and purple bed, "bed?

Nope, Juli was not under the bed.

"Teheheh!!! Laugh Laugh!! Tehehehe!!" Juli whispered from inside the closet.

"Are you in the closet?" Gill already knew Juli was in the closet but he wanted Juli to think Gill couldn't he him. So, Gill opens the closet and walked in. "Where are you Julius?? I know you are in here." He turned on the lights.

And there hanging in a jacket was Juli hiding.

"I see you Julius." Gill said as he walked over to the jacket.

"Nope this isn't Julius, I'm just a jacket." Juli said poorly disguising his voice. "There is not Julius here but he sounds cute. What's his number?"

"Julius, I see you, get your fat ass-" Gill was cut off.

"What did you just call my ass?" Juli said jumping out of the jacket.

"I called it fat." Gill said thinking he said nothing wrong.

"Oh hell no honey, this fine ass isn't fat, it is just bigger then normal." Juli said snapping his fingers.

"What the… did you just call me honey??" Gill said getting scared.

"Sweetheart, that is the least thing you should be worried about. I think that you may need a make over. Those clothes are U-G-L-Y!! Sweetheart, did someone tell you bow ties and buckled shoes where back in." Juli said taking Gill's bow tie off and pushing him down and taking off his shoes. "And those pants, did you ugly dad pick them out for you?" Juli took of his pants.

"What the fuck!!!!!! Give me my pants back you gayfer!!" Gill said trying to get his pants back and trying to get Juli off of him.

"What did you just call me, PUSSY!!!!!!" Juli said as he stood over Gill.

"I called you sexier." Gill said trying to get on Juli's good side, if he even had one.

"Oh, you did? Well," Juli blushes, "thank you. I think you are sexy too, Mr. Smarty Pants."

Juli now with a smile hands Gill back his pants and shoes and helps him up.

Juli now is doing the same thing every Friday, still. Gill now tries to keep Juli happy cause he does not tranny to kill him and Gill now wears clothes that Juli makes for him.

**THANK YOU TO ALL READERS PLEASE COMMENT!!!**

**GOOD OR BAD!!**

**THIS IS FOR SHAWNA A.K.A. KITTYKYO4567, LOVE YOU SHAWNA!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
